


Karma's a bitch

by fallingoverfeelz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Boypussy, Gangbang, Incest, JUST, Knotting, Lots of it, M/M, Omega!Stiles, Other, Slut!Derek, alpha!Derek, bp!Stiles, bp!isaac, bp!jackson, bp!scott, lots of sex happening, slut!everyone tbh, slut!stiles, the girls are conveniently ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingoverfeelz/pseuds/fallingoverfeelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jackson is a spoiled brat, Stiles has a pussy, Derek really likes Stiles' pussy, and there's an overzealous use of the word 'cock'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um???? I took the prompt from kinkyfics' tumblr 
> 
> "ive got this crazy AU where its perfectly legal for alphas of any age to take omegas anywhere and everywhere. Derek is a middle school teacher and since he lives in a community where the rate of omegas is higher than normal, alpha teachers are allowed to fuck their students, so derek usually fucks them whenever he wants, gives them A's on quizzes they miss because hes fucking them over his desk, opens their pretty (bp) cunts to show the class alphas how to properly fuck an omega, and all (cont)
> 
> the omegas love him so they bounce on his cock and he sucks on their sweet nipples and titties and lets the young alphas show him how to get them off with their tongues for extra credit, sucking on their clits and fingering them til they scream, until sweet little stiles comes along with his sweet scent, handful of soft breasts and pink little nipples and derek just goes crazy. and instead of teaching bacon’s rebllion and the transatlantic trade routes he’s sucking on stiles’ cunt and (cont)
> 
> fucking him up against the lockers during passing period, choking him on his cock after he hands out the tests and stiles loves every single fucking second of it because as much as hes all about being his own person and shit it feels so fucking good to get used by an alpha and just UGH" 
> 
> and i just sorta did it??? credit to her for the inspiration. 
> 
> also i apologize that his is all smut. all of it. im sorry.

“C’mon, Matt, you’re gonna have to work a bit harder for it if you want the extra credit.” 

Derek nuzzles into the neck of the Omega that’s currently perched on his lap. His gives a soft kiss there, nibbling on his earlobe as he brings both of his hands up to cup around two full, soft breasts. He squeezes them softly and pinches the nipples, rolling them around between his fingers. “You’re doing so good Jacks,” Derek breathes into the Omega’s ear, smiling when Jackson let’s out a soft moan. He’s always been one for praise. “Letting an Alpha have your sweet Omega cunt.” 

Jackson cranes his neck back, offering it to him. Derek kisses him there and looks down at the head of dark hair that’s between Jackson’s legs. Matt is kneeled down on the ground between them where Derek sits on his desk. His backpack is on the floor, his hands and tongue licking into the pink of Jackson’s vagina. Jackson tries to raise his hips when Matt starts playing with his clit, sliding a finger inside of him as he laps at his pussy. 

Derek checks the timer he set on his phone. “Two minutes to make him come. I wanna see some technique, Matt. I know you can do it.” 

Matt lets out a huff of air and palms at his crotch, and Derek can really sympathize with him. No matter how much pussy an Alpha may get, an Omega’s effect never really dwindles, but he does choose Jackson for the extra credit for a reason. Without proper stimulation, Jackson’s one of the more difficult Omegas in his class to get off.

“Mr. Hale, I wanna come, please.” Jackson says into Derek’s ear, one of his hands holding tight to his wrist, the other wrapped up in his hair. 

“Don’t worry babe, Matt’s gonna get you there. Isn’t that right Matt?” 

Matt let’s out a sound that sounds vaguely like an affirmation, much too busy tonguing into Jackson’s cunt. 

“And what if he fucking can’t-“ Jackson lets out a yelp when Derek pinches his nipple. 

“Watch your mouth, Omega.” Derek says sternly. Jackson whines and tries to roll his hips more and Derek decides to give Matt a break and allow it. The young Alpha’s a good student- always respectful and works hard. He had even been the only one in the class to remember all the presidents in order and recite them- though Derek suspects that was just to get a chance to fuck Evan (a particularly shrewd omega who only gave it up to Alphas he thought were intellectually worthy) at the end of class- but still. He had seen the boy give plenty of orgasms to omegas using just his mouth and hands- Jackson’s just a particularly tough nut to crack.

But apparently Matt had figured something out. He saw the boy move his mouth to suck on Jackson’s clit and press two fingers into him, fucking them in and out. His other hand slides under Jackson’s ass and- 

Bingo. 

Jackson almost loses it on Derek’s lap when Matt pushes a finger inside of him. With stimulation from all sides, Jackson reaches orgasm within a matter of a few seconds, breaths wet and heavy as he stills for a moment, body strung out and tense, before falling back softly on Derek’s body. 

Derek checks his phone again. “28 seconds to spare, kid. See? I knew you could do it.” 

Matt gets up and his eyes are raging red and Derek gives a soft chuckle. Matt’s face is glistening with wet and slick and the boy wipes it off quickly with the back of his hand. Within moments he’s pushing his pants down and getting his dick out, stroking it a few times, glistening pre-come at the tip. 

“Sorry, Mr. Hale, I just- I just need to-“ Matt doesn’t even finish his sentence before he pushes himself into Jackson’s cunt and starts thrusting. Jackson’s hands go into Matt’s hair and soft breaths of yes, fuck yeah, come on are falling from the omega’s lips. Matt’s lips start kissing Jackson’s neck and trail down until he latches onto a nipple, and Derek massages Jackson’s breasts as Matt sucks on them. At some point, while watching the young Alpha fuck into the Omega on his lap, squeezing on the soft breasts in his hand and scenting the familiar scent of sex, he realizes that this is the whole reason he started teaching 8th grade. 

Jackson comes again and drags Matt up so they can make out while Matt’s thrusting gets sloppier and sloppier until he stills, a soft grumble falling from his chest and Jackson whispers words like yeah, fill me up Alpha, breed me into Matt’s mouth. 

They stop kissing and after a few seconds Matt pulls out and takes a big sigh. Derek is momentarily relieved that the boy hadn’t knotted- he knows it can be hard not to when you’re in the thick of things. He pulls up his pants, tucks his dick back in and throws his backpack on his shoulder before locking his now brown eyes with Derek. 

“So, the extra credit. Do you think that’ll get me to an A?” He puts his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t expect to do so badly on the last test. I mean, I studied and everything but-“ 

“Hey, kid, it happens. We all have our bad days.” Derek says wrapping his arms around Jackson and pulling him close. “With the five points extra, you should be good as gold. But if it’s still not where you want, don’t forget that there are still two more tests left in the semester, and I’ll throw in some more extra credit opportunities for everyone. Ok?” 

Matt smiles and nods, his eyes flicking for a moment to where Jackson is softly fingering himself, lazing on Derek’s lap. “Thanks a lot Mr. Hale, I really appreciate it. I’ll see you tomorrow. You too Jackson.” 

“Bye Matt.” Derek says. “Don’t forget to go over the preamble- we’ll be doing that soon.” 

Matt nods and walks out in the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. Derek watches as Jackson’s fingers slide in and out of himself, a cloud of white liquid seeping out. 

“Having fun?” 

“He wasn’t as bad as I thought he would be,” Jackson says, blue eyes looking up at him. “He’s got a nice dick too. I should fuck him more often.” 

Derek laughs and kisses Jackson, and they make out for a second, tongues rolling together before he lifts the omega off of him. He looks down at his jeans and breathes a sigh of relief that there’s no spillage on him. He hears Jackson get up and turns to watches as he slides on the little scrap of baby blue fabric he called underwear before putting his skin-tight skinny jeans on and slips into his shoes. His white shirt goes on next. 

“Why even bother with a shirt, Jackson?” Derek says, admiring the omega’s breasts where he can see the silhouette of them under his shirt, bouncing slightly. “It’s summer.” 

It’s pretty common to see omegas go completely topless through the warm months- which is pretty much all the time in California- but especially during summer. Some go without clothes all together- and Derek really likes that the best, because at heart he’s the stereotypical alpha, and he truly enjoys seeing those full breasts and sweet cunts, and knowing that he can have any of it whenever he so desires. 

“I just got this! I have to wear it at some point.” Jackson gets his backpack and puts it on. 

“I’d rather you wear nothing at all.” 

“Now you sound like my Dad.” Jackson smirks and walks over and kisses him on the lips. “Who, in fact, will probably fuck me in the parking lot before we even drive off. Bye Mr. Hale.” 

“Goodbye Jackson.” 

Derek gets up after Jackson leaves and straights a few of the desks so that they’re all in neat rows again. He looks at the clock; 3:30. He goes back to his desk and pulls out a stack of tests and settles himself in with a red pen to grade. 

It doesn’t take too long because, thing is, he only really grades the Alpha tests, and a few of the Omegas who he knows are serious about their academic future and yeah, he knows that’s probably a shitty and alpha-typical thing to do, but c’mon. The first paper he gets to is Mark’s- a pretty red head Omega- and there’s absolutely nothing on it. It’s maybe a little crinkled, at the most. He thinks back to last week and remembers seeing the omega giving a particularly thorough blowjob to Michael-a studious younger Alpha who always seems to do better on his tests when he has his cock in an Omega’s mouth. He grades the thing with an A and moves onto the next test- another Omega’s, and this one has a few of the blanks filled in, but only two of them are correct. This particular Omega has a free pass though- he usually chooses an Omega during test days to entertain himself with while the other students take their tests. Ethan had been particularly feisty that day, bouncing on Derek’s cock with ferocity until Derek had knotted him. Even then he rocked himself on Derek’s knot, giving himself orgasms until he was sated. He gives it an A and moves on to, thankfully, an Alpha’s test. 

In some parts of the country he’d be considered gross, but here in Beacon Hills, a county where 63% of the population was made up of Omegas- an unnaturally high percentage- it’s just one of the norms. It’s a universal fact that Omegas benefit from a copious amount of sex- in the early 1900’s the government had tried to make Omegas more “modest” like their Beta counterparts through strict behavior codes and regulations. It ultimately backfired, obviously. The Omega suicide rate spiked, along with the Omega depression percentage. All in all, it had been a terrible idea. Omegas were just naturally sexual beings- they liked to get fucked, and it was no big deal. Today, though, Omegas walk around with or without clothes, pleasuring themselves whenever and however they please. In 1953 the Alpha Care law was enacted- an idea proposed by the National Omega Coalition that stated that Alphas nationwide had the innate permission unless otherwise stated to take an Omega when and where they want. Since it was only in the interest of Omegas, only they could vote for it. 

And in the most progressive move of the century, the legislation allowed Omegas to have a law formed by, and for, Omegas. 

At first it was only legal for ages 16 and up, and obviously there were cases were sex was had against the omega’s will and all that- and eventually standards were set so that omega’s could feel safe accusing Alpha’s of taking them when they didn’t want to. But, it was quickly found that in cases like Beacon Hills and their neighboring city, where the Alpha or Omega ratings were skewed for some weird reasons, the law didn’t work too well and younger Omegas weren’t properly taken care of. Soon after, addendums were added for certain cities so that school faculty and staff could take Omegas that were in sixth grade and above. 

Derek had started off wanting to go into Academia- he had always been fascinated by history. But, thing was, he was also fascinated by Omegas. He always had been, especially younger ones. He was so entranced by the scent, the softness of their skin, the heft of their breasts and the warmth of the cunts around him- it was like heaven, sinking into one. So when he got his masters in history, he knew he was headed to teach- where he could express his love for history but also be knees deep in as much young Omega pussy as he could ever want. 

That’s how he ended up at Beacon Hills Middle School. Sixth grade was too young, and he didn’t want to deal with high schoolers. 8th grade was perfect. Bodies soft and supple, in the midst of their youth, minds still developing but lips soft and pussies wet and warm and willing. 

And ever since he started, about five years ago, he can’t remember the last time he slept with someone that was his age. He was more than satisfied by the sex he got with his students- particularly his three favorite Omegas: Jackson, Ethan and Isaac. Jackson, the spoiled brat, came from a wealthy family and was known not only for his arrogance, but his selectivity in who he fucked. Ethan, the omega twin to an alpha, was funny and smart, and he rode Derek’s dick like an animal, never holding anything back. Isaac was the sweetest, kind and quiet, but he had never seen an 8th grader deep throat his cock quite like Isaac could. He only ever knotted the three of them- they were the only ones really worth the time. 

He finishes the papers and sticks them in his desk, clicking around on his computer so he can check his e-mail before he leaves. He scrolls over a few things that are standard school stuff and clicks on one that vaguely mentions a few new students, before he moves on to one from an Omega named Kevin Wilhelm. He had Kevin about three years ago, and attached to the e-mail was a picture of a toddler with a dark head of hair and a big smile. He had gotten Kevin pregnant- it tends to happen sometimes when Alphas sleep with their students. Many, if not most, families put their young Omega’s on birth control until they’re ready for children but some don’t, and Kevin just happened to be one of them. It wasn’t a big thing- Derek just had to sign saying that he had gotten the Omega pregnant but claimed no responsibilities over the child- Kevin’s family and parents were extremely happy about the news, and didn’t expect anything from Derek, which was a godsend, because he wasn’t ready for children. 

But sometimes, Kevin comes back to his room and they fuck on his desk. Kevin says Derek makes good babies and he wouldn’t mind having more- no cost to Derek of course. They haven’t been so lucky quite yet. 

Derek smiles and shoots the Omega back a message saying how cute he is and shuts down the computer before gathering his things and walking out of the door. As he walks through he hallway a few of the students that are still there say hello to him in passing- namely Omegas (he’s a bit of a hit with the Omegas of the school). Most of them go about completely unclothed, but some of them are wearing light shirts or just shorts. On his way through the hallway he see’s Finstock’s head of hair near the lockers and almost stops to say hello to the lacrosse coach but quickly realizes the man has an Omega pinned to one of the lockers, his fingers deep inside wet cunt and his mouth busy sucking onto a lean neck. He keeps moving- it’s probably Greenberg- Finstock’s simultaneously most beloved and most hated person in the world. 

He takes a quick right turn into the language hallways until he comes to Chris Argent’s classroom. Chris is an Alpha like him and teaches French, a few years older, but still probably his best friend. 

“Chris, man! What’s up?” Derek says before even walking through the door, and consequently walks in to see Argent sitting at his desk with a lapful of curly haired Omega. They’re making out, tongues colliding softly as Chris plays with Isaac’s nipples. He looks at where they’re connected and can tell Chris has knotted him, evident by the way Isaac is rocking himself back and forth on his lap. 

“I see I’m being ignored.” Derek says and walks forward and grabs a handful of blonde hair, pulling Isaac’s mouth away from Chris’. “Hello, Isaac.” He says, leaning down and replacing Chris’ tongue with his own, cupping Isaac’s unoccupied breast with his own hand. 

When they pull away Isaac laughs. “Sorry, Mr. Hale. Got a little caught up.” 

“Obviously.” 

“Yeah, sorry Derek,” Chris says with a smile, leaning back a bit in his chair. “Got preoccupied.” 

“You two trying again?” Derek asks, playing with Isaac’s nipple. 

“It’s gotta be one of us, man.” Chris says. 

“My money’s on you, dude,” Derek replies. “You’ve got him for homeroom and French.” Chris announced a few months back that he intends to mate Isaac as soon as the omega hits ninth grade. Apparently they had been fucking since Isaac got to middle school- and recently they’ve been trying to get Isaac bred up. Chris had already told Derek that it doesn’t matter who knocks him up- he’ll raise the child as his own. It’s not uncommon for Alphas that are close to share their Omega, and Isaac really likes Derek anyway- keeping him away would’ve been harmful. They’ve got a running bet on who’s going to get him pregnant first. 

“I guess we’ll see. But I know one thing for sure,” Chris leans up to place a kiss between Isaac’s breasts. “This one can’t wait to be a good little house Omega, can’t he?” 

“Yeah. I’m beyond done with school- I’ve had enough studying for a lifetime,” Isaac says with a roll of his eyes. Derek laughs. “I just wanna have babies, get fucked and make you food for the rest of my life.” Isaac kisses Chris with a smile on his face. 

Derek smiles at the picture they make. Their relationship tends to make him think about his own future and family- and he wants one for sure. If he’s honest with himself he’ll probably shack up with one of his students. He doesn’t expect his Omega to be like Isaac, even though somewhere deep down he would love to keep his barefoot and pregnant. He’d keep his Omega happy and warm, he would come home from work and fuck into them while they waited for dinner to finish, give them kisses on their sweet lips and soft breasts, watch as they waddled around the house from their pregnant belly. The pitter-pat of little feet would be constant but he’d be the happiest Alpha in the world. But he knows that’s the Alpha in him talking. There are plenty of Omegas that want their own careers and that’s perfectly fine with him. 

But that’s somewhere in the future, so he puts it to the back of his mind. 

“Alright you two, I’m headed out.” He gives Isaac a kiss on the cheek and squeezes Chris’ shoulder. “I’ll see you later.” 

The couple bids him farewell and he walks back into the hallway, headed to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a scratch on his leg. He stares at it for a moment, running a finger over it while wondering how it got there, a streak of pink against the pale white of his skin. He gives up trying to figure out when or how it happened after a moment of going through his memories, and opts to flop himself back into the seat with a sigh. 

“Stiles, sweetie, you alright?” His father’s voice asks him. They were sitting in the car outside of Beacon Hills Middle School, his new place of standardized education. 

“Yeah dad, I’m fine.” He turns to look at his father and is met with soft eyes and a softer smile. He smiles back. 

“You know,” his father starts, a hesitant look on his face. “How about we skip today, huh? Let’s go get some foo-“ 

“Dad, I promise. I’m ok, ok?” He gives his father a soft laugh. “If I have a freak out panic attack in the middle of class I promise you’ll be the first person I call.” He goes for funny, but the joke obviously falls a little flat when he sees his father deadpan. 

“I just want to make sure you’re ok, son.” His dad says. And really, Stiles is. He gets it, alright? Not only did his dad get this great job as sheriff of Beacon Hills but they just… really had to get away from the city they used to live in. Too many tears were shed there. Too many sad memories of his mother. So yes, he understands. God, does he understand. 

“Got it, daddy-o. We’re turning a new leaf! Starting with a clean slate! Starting form scratch! Going back to square one! Opening a new chapter in the book of li-“ 

“Stiles.” His father groans. 

Stiles laughs. “Sorry, dad. But really, I’m glad we’re here. I’m glad you got the job. And now, I can wow all the new Alpha’s with Stiles 2.0!” 

The sheriff rolls his eyes. Stiles starting referring to himself as such whenever his breasts had grown rather big rather quickly. Puberty had hit his tits like a freight train, but he was still patiently waiting for the rest of his body to catch up. His breasts were larger than most omegas his age, tipped with dusky pink nipples. Sometimes they were a little cumbersome, but he wouldn’t trade them for anything. Especially not when they got every Alpha’s mouth on his breasts, suckling on his nipples just how he liked. Which is why, unless it was cold out, he usually opted out of clothes altogether. 

“Well, sweetheart, since you’ve got to in soon,” his dad said, unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “Why don’t you let me take care of you, hm?” 

Stiles moaned in agreement when he felt his father’s mouth on his neck, peppering soft kisses down his throat and chest until a wet tongue was brushing against his nipple, lips closing around it and sucking softly. 

“Ah, daddy,” Stiles sighed out, closing his eyes. Rough fingers closed in around his other nipple. The sheriff let go of one with a soft pop before moving on to the other nipple, massaging the breast as he sucked his son’s tit. Stiles could feel himself getting wet and he tilted his hips up as his father gave a particularly rough suck. 

The sheriff let go and brought his lips to Stiles’ mouth, where his son eagerly opened as they began to kiss, letting their tongues run over each other. Stiles let his fingers run through his father’s hair, tugging softly. He needed him. 

“Want you to fuck me,” he breathed out against his father’s mouth. The sheriff moaned and sucked on his son’s tongue, all the while rubbing his hands over his skin. 

“No time right now, sweetheart. Later tonight, yeah? Right now, turn around, yeah just like that,” The sheriff helped Stiles turn until his back was against the car door, his long legs open and swung over the median. Stiles was breathing hard now- they both were. The windows were starting to fog up and he could see the red starting to glow in his father’s eyes as the older man looked at the wet pussy between his son’s legs, eyeing it hungrily. 

“You gonna be a good Omega today, sweetie?” his father asked, looking into his son’s eyes as he bent his head lower, nosing at Stiles’ cunt. “Gonna be a good slut and let those Alphas touch you wherever they want?” The sheriff gave a few kisses to his pussy before licking a broad stripe up, moaning at the flavor. 

For a passing moment Stiles thought it was a ridiculous question- even at his old school he had happily given it up to any Alpha who wanted it. But he never did it for them- sex was just good. Really good, and just happened to love getting fucked and used. And he was good too.

The sheriff was tongue deep in Stiles’ cunt, fucking him with his mouth. Stiles let his fingers wander into his father’s hair, twisting his hips as his mouth kissed up until his lips were on his clit, followed by a wet tongue. 

Stiles shivered at the sensation, and moaned when he felt two of his father’s big, rough fingers pushing into him. 

From there it’s quick work. The sheriff knows how to please his baby boy. He licks and licks, sucking on Stile’s clit and fingering him just right until his son keens and moans, gasps of air that wrack his body signaling his release. Stiles has always been vocal when he comes, and now is no different. The sheriff removes his fingers and sucks them, giving the plump, pink pussy in front of him a few more kisses and licks before he brings his boy a little closer and kisses him once more, holding him close as he sucks on his tongue. Stiles kisses back sweetly, one hand cradling his father’s face. After a few moments they separate and smile at each other. 

“Thank you, daddy.” 

“No problem, sweetheart. Now go to school and knock ‘em dead.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes with a fond smile and grabs his backpack and slippers before he opens the car door and slips out. 

“Bye Dad, love you!” Stiles says before he shuts the door and walks away. The sheriff watches until Stiles gets to the door- and if while he’s at it he stares at his son’s ass a few times, it’s not a big deal. 

 

***

He heads for what he thinks is the office when he firs enters the building. He had been informed to go there for his first day. He looks around a bit as he walks- the school is big, but not huge. Bigger than his old school. There are a few people walking about, but not enough for it to be passing period- so he assumes its class time right now. Surprisingly, many of the people around are Omega’s- he can tell by their various states of clothing, by the breasts on the men and by the familiar scent. His dad had told him that Beacon Hills had more than the average Omega population, but still. He wonders if he’ll have plenty Omega classmates. It’s a little cold in the building though; his nipples immediately perk up and he rubs them as he walks, enjoying the sensation. 

His suspicions are confirmed when he sees a placard outside of the office that says as much. It’s littered with small little chairs and the carpet is a gross green. 

When he looks to the front desk he figures it must be a slow day- because there are two people fucking against it. They’re positioned perpendicular to him, near the end of the desk. It’s an Omega and an Alpha by the smell of them. The Omega is naked, bent over, his body supported by the desk. He has a mop of black hair, his skin bronze and he’s letting out these soft gasps of please, and fuck me that makes Stiles tingle in want. The Alpha behind is large. He’s still got his clothes on, and Stiles guesses that he just unzipped to get his cock out. He’s obviously got some muscle on him, and he’s tall to boot. His skin is dark, his lips are big and his eyes are closed, but he has these strong arms that lead to strong hands that are wrapped around the Omega’s waist. They seem to be on the tail end of the session, because the Alpha is fucking furiously, hips pistoning in and out erratically, pushing the Omega forward with every movement. 

Stiles can feel himself getting wet, so he decides to enjoy the show. He leans against the door opening and sucks on a finger before trailing it down his body and sliding it over his clit repeatedly. 

He watches until the Alpha bends over, covering the Omega’s body with his own, tensing as he comes inside the boy. He doesn’t knot, apparently, because as soon as he’s finished he pulls out and sighs. Quickly though, he turns the Omega over and uses both his hands to bring him to a moaning orgasm. 

After a few seconds the Alpha helps the Omega up and gives him a quick, soft kiss on the lips, muttering something like “See you later” before he zips himself up and walks away. Stiles chooses not to move until they meet eyes, and he watches as the Alpha looks him up and down, eyes stopping momentarily on his chest and where his still rubbing himself softly. He smiles at him and the Alpha smiles back, and Stiles moves into the room and out of the door. The Alpha goes to leave then, but not without sending a quick wink this way. 

“Hi!” The Omega says when Stiles walks up to him. He had moved back behind the desk when Stiles wasn’t looking. He’s still naked: his skin is bronze and soft, a slight smattering of hair trails from his navel to his pussy. His chest is flat, defined even, with soft brown nipples perched on top. Not all male Omegas have breasts; the one’s that don’t usually develop them to a lesser scale when they get pregnant. He’s got these big brown eyes and this big, goofy smile. His jaw is a bit lopsided but it only adds to his charm. “I’m Scott! I’m the student assistant for the main office. Sorry about that, dude, that was Boyd. He came in for a schedule change and next thing you know his cock was down my throat.” 

“No need to apologize,” Stiles says. “I’m Stiles, and from the looks of the guy I probably would’ve done the same thing.” 

“Yeah! Boyd’s a cool dude, not to mention super hot- you should meet him one day! His dick is huge! Hits all the right spots, ya know? Anyway, sorry, what can I do for you?”

“Uh, I’m a new student? I was told to come here for the first day.” 

Scott’s face falls for a second as if the words “Loading. Please wait one moment.” Should be floating above his head before he snaps back into reality, his smile even brighter than before. 

“Oh yeah! You’re one of the new kids! Yeah, totally, I can help you out. Just give me a sec.” Scott bounces behind the desk and opens a drawer, flipping through things until he comes back up with a frown on his face. 

“I don’t see a Stiles…” 

“Stilinski is my last name.” Stiles, says. Scott gives him a blank stare. 

“What is it?” 

“My last name? Stilinski.” 

“Stilinki?” 

“Stilinski.” 

“Stillinskeet?” 

Stiles deadpans. “Still.”

“Still.” Scott repeats. 

“In.” 

“In.” 

“Ski,” Stiles finishes. “Stilinski.” 

“Stilinski.” Scott says, grinning when he realizes he said it right. “Sorry, bro, my last name is McCall. Not the most difficult thing around.” Scott turns back until he finds what he was looking for, and this time Stiles takes the opportunity to glance at the Omega’s ass. It looks round and tight and bubbly. Stiles is filled with envy for a moment before Scott turns around and holds a piece of paper up triumphantly.

“Hey, we’re in the same grade! Oh, you’re in so many advanced classes! You must be super smart. Oh, hey, we’ve got P.E. together!” Scott says, reading over the paper. His brows furrow. “How exactly do you say your first name?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles says jumping up to snatch the paper from Scott’s hands. He regrets the decision when he feels his boobs bounce a little painfully. “Just call me Stiles.” 

“Oh, ok, cool.” Scott says with a grin. For a moment Stiles wonders if the guy is made of fucking sunshine or something- he seems perpetually happy. “That’s your schedule. It’s my job to show you where all your classes are! The school seems big, but they try to keep the different grades in close proximity, so it shouldn’t be too much. Be back in a sec.” 

Stiles takes the time to read over his schedule while he waits for Scott to come back. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Scott says, leading Stiles out of the door. “Dude, be ready for P.E. Finstock can be a bitch,” Scott lowers his voice on the bad word, looking around. “He doesn’t go easy on Omegas- not that he really should. He’ll go even harder on you if want to make the lacrosse team next year-“

“There’s a lacrosse team?” Stiles immediately asks. There wasn’t one at his old school, and besides baseball, it was the only sport he was even slightly interested in. He had tried to start one but had gotten shot down pretty quickly. 

“Yeah! He teaches P.E. here but coaches the high school team. There’s a club lacrosse team one here that he coaches that I’m on. He looks at us for prospective players for next year, though.” Scott tells him as they walk down the hallway. 

“Do you think I should try out?” 

“Fuck yeah!” Scott says, rather loudly. The few students around them give him odd looks and he grimaces. “Sorry. But yeah, you should! We need another good player. You look like you’d be great!” 

And it was at that moment that Stiles decided Scott would be his best friend. 

***

During the tour they become quick friends. Stiles gets to rant about his favorite super heroes to someone who actually cares- he goes on tangents about their powers and personalities and he runs his mouth, as usual, the entire time and Scott takes it great. He even tells him that his dad is the new Sheriff, which Scott is super excited about because apparently his father works for the government. Pretty soon they get into talk of the school and the students, and most importantly, the teachers. 

“So the teachers, they can fuck the Omegas too?” Stiles asks as they walk to his current class, the last stop on their tour. He had seen a few students walking through the halls- a good bit of them Omegas. Alphas too- they had smiled at him sweetly, looking at how his breasts bounced softly as he walked. They had passed by a few pairs too- one Alpha getting his dick sucked, an Omega getting eaten out, a random threesome that was happening near the science hallways.

“Yeah! But only if we let them, ya know. There are some teachers I wouldn’t let touch me with a 10 foot pole.”

“Do you?” 

“Do I what?” 

“Fuck some of the teachers?” Stiles asks. Where he was from that law didn’t apply- his first and most recurring fuck was his father. He often slept with some of his school mates, but he had never been with one of his teachers. 

“Oh, yeah, totally. There’s this older teacher- Deucalion, he teaches history. He’s a good fuck. A little stoic- but he’s a good guy, I think. Weird thing is he’s totally blind, but he can write and everything even though he says he can’t see. It’s a little weird.” 

“So sex happens often here?” 

Scott gives him an odd look. “Did it not at your old school?” 

“I mean, yeah, but this place seems a lot more chill about it.” 

Scott shrugs. “I mean, now that I think about it, I guess. People just sort of… fuck here, ya know? I mean, sometimes I just finger myself when I’m at lunch and a random Alpha will come up and start eating me out, or they’ll put me on the table and fuck me there. The teachers have free reign to fuck whoever they want, so it won’t be uncommon to see them fucking during class or during passing period on desks or up against walls. The Alpha’s, they’ll just come up and touch you however they want, and you can say no if you want, but I usually don’t. It’s nice getting fucked, ya know? Or having a dick in your mouth, that’s always good.” 

Stiles nods. Before, sex was always something you did in some semi-secluded place. It happened everywhere- it wasn’t exactly frowned upon to do it in the hallways, but it was preferred to do it in a bathroom or something. “How often do you get fucked?” 

“A day?” Scott asks. “Never less than 5, that’s for sure. Sometimes it’s not even about coming, ya know? It’s a good feeling when an Alpha comes and puts you against the wall, wraps your legs around him and starts fucking you. Feels good to be used like that, where I can help him come and he can fuck as hard as he wants.” Scott blushes. “I hope that doesn’t sound too Omega-typical of me.” 

“No, dude, I totally get it.” Because he does- as much as he is about Omega rights, he can’t deny the fulfillment of letting an Alpha have you, use you and fuck you. Of pleasing them. It’s always felt good. He feels his nipples perk up again- they always do whenever he’s particularly aroused. He ignores them and adjusts his backpack- glad that he had gone with the padded straps against his skin. 

Scott looks at his schedule. “It’s fifth period right now, so that means you’re in your… history class,” Scott says, eyes widening. “With Professor Hale.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No!” Scott says. “That’s great! I hear he’s an awesome teacher. Super fucking hot too. I heard his knot feels like fucking heaven.” Scott’s eyes go a little dazed and Stiles can relate. Sometimes it worries him how much he likes getting fucked, and if this Hale guy is what he’s cracked up to be it’ll be a bit difficult to not daydream. 

“But anyway, this is it here.” Scott says, coming to a day with a placard next to it that says ‘Derek Hale’. Scott hands him his schedule. “And don’t worry, this school is actually pretty great. Good teachers and good dick. That’s all that really matters.” 

Stiles laughs at that. “Thanks, Scott. We need to hang out! Maybe we should get together so you can show me the ropes before I try out for the lacrosse team. Here, put your number in my phone,” Stiles pulls it from his backpack and hands it to him and Scott quickly dials his number in and saves it. 

“Definitely, bro! You could come to my place and we can play video games or whatever.” 

Scott goes for a high five and Stiles quickly matches it, and Scott’s grin grows five times brighter. “I gotta go before they kick my ass for taking so long. It was good meeting you Stiles!” 

Scott bounces off before Stiles can do anything except wave goodbye. He folds up his schedule and stows it away before taking a breath and opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

He had smelled the kid before he heard him. Omegas usually smell nice, a soft scent- clean like flowers. But the one outside his room smelled sweet and heavy, like oak and wildflowers or some poetic shit like that. It affected him so much that he actually tripped up during his lecture when he first scented it. He thinks his eyes might have momentarily flashed red from the look he got from his students. It had made him rock hard almost immediately, he was tempted to get one of the Omegas on their knees to suck him off while he lectured, but he needed to get through the material without distraction. 

So much for that. 

The door opens and in walks the most delectable little Omega Derek has ever seen in his entire life. 

The first thing his eyes go to are the breasts. They’re big. Bigger than is probably normal for an Omega in eighth grade. They bounce softly as the boy walks in, those pretty pink nipples waving through the air, calling for Derek’s mouth. Then he goes back up to where he should have been looking first, if he was a decent person. The kids face is so pretty it almost hurts. His features are soft, he’s got these big, honey brown eyes and brown hair that looks like the perfect length for pulling. Dark moles spot his skin all over his body from what Derek can tale, and he wants to run his tongue over each and every one of them. His lips are in a perfect little bow, pink and wet from where he just licked his lips. He’s got a long neck, and near his navel starts a trail of dark hair that leads down between his thighs. 

And while he thinks about how he wants to plunge his tongue in between those pretty pink folds he notices that the kid is actually speaking to him. 

“-ew school, and I-“ 

“I’m sorry,” Derek says, taking a deep breath. “Please repeat that?” 

“Oh,” The kid says, blushing a little. “I’m Stiles Stilinski? I just transferred from another school and this is my fifth period. You’re Mr. Hale, right?” 

Derek nods dumbly. “Yes. Yes I am.” Then he proceeds to forget all the protocol for new students until one of the Alphas in class pipes up. 

“I wanna suck your tits.” The other Alphas in the class let out various sounds of agreement and honestly, he does too. He sees Stiles smile at the comment, but he doesn’t turn away from the words. 

“Shut up, Aiden,” Derek says. He walks in front of his desk. “Class, this is…” 

“Stiles Stilinski.” The kid says. 

“Stiles Stilinski. I expect you all to treat him nicely. Stiles, you can sit...” He quickly looks for a spot close to the front, so he can keep an eye on those lips and tits while he teaches. Luckily, a student from the front row is absent today. Oh well, they’ll have to find a new seat. “Right there, right up front.” 

Stiles nods and takes off his backpack and sits himself down, looking straight into Derek’s eyes. 

“See me after class, okay Stiles? I’ll talk to you about our current assignments.” Derek says, watching the boy with intent. 

“Yeah, totally.” Stiles says. “Got it.” 

“Mr. Hale is gonna get some fresh pussy today!” Aiden says again. 

“Aiden I swear to god,” Derek says. “One more word and you lose blowjob privileges.” 

 

***

When Scott had said Hale was hot he had thought he had meant normally attractive, maybe a bit above average. But this guy? Hot was an insult, if anything. This guy was a god. Tall, bronze skin and perfect beard, sharp jaw and strong arms, long legs and eyes that could pierce into his soul. He had wanted to slip two fingers inside of himself right then and there. He probably could have, with the way the class seemed to be set up. 

It passes by pretty quickly. They’re talking about stuff he really already knows about- but he spends most of his time staring at Derek Hale and the wonder that is his crotch. He can tell he’s getting wet, and he wants to masturbate so badly. Some of the other Omegas are, some of them are even planted on an Alpha’s cock, rocking softly back and forth as Derek teaches. Him masturbating would be the least momentous thing to happen- but he opts out of it. Doesn’t seem like a very first-day thing to do. 

But then the bell rings and the students file out, but he stays seated. The Alphas that walk past him run their fingers over his shoulders and some cup his breasts before they leave, playing with his nipples and planting kisses on his neck and lips. He’s surprised when the first kid does it, but he reminds himself that its normal here and soon starts to enjoy the casual touches on his body, especially when one- the one saying the inane comments- comes up and begins to suck on his breasts, massaging the other one softly as he does. His warm tongue runs over them, swirling around the pink nubs and squeezing softly with his lips. Stiles melts into it and gently persuades the Alpha to suck on his other nipple as he had the other. The young man obliges and when he’s done he leaves a trail of kisses up his neck until he kisses him on the lips. 

“Thanks, Stiles. Have a good first day.” Aiden smiles and walks out, giving his breast a final soft squeeze before he’s left alone with Mr. Hale. 

***

He’s sitting on the corner of his desk, and it’s quiet in his classroom. Derek knows he’s being obvious, knows the kid can tell his eyes are roaming over every inch of his skin. But Derek doesn’t rush, he looks until he’s had his fill and clears his throat. 

“So, Stiles. I understand you’re from a few towns over?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles says, looking him in the eye. “Brand spankin’ new in town.” 

“And your father…” 

“Is the new sheriff.” Stiles says. Derek nods and moves his hand slowly to his crotch as he begins to speak. 

 

“There are a few assignments that we’re in the middle of, but it shouldn’t take you too long to catch up.” He’s hard in his pants and he’s stroking himself through the layers of the clothes, his eyes trained on Stiles’ soft breasts. And Stiles’ is looking back too, watching as his fingers rub up and down on his hardness. 

“Yeah. I’m sure I can handle it.” 

“And the school?” Derek asks. “How do you find it?” 

“Good so far,” Stiles says breathlessly. The Omega glances into Derek’s eyes before he stand and seats himself on top of his own desk and spreads his legs. “Very good.” Stiles’ hands start at his breasts and slowly trail down and Derek watches as those two long, pale fingers run past his navel and slight brush of dark pubes before they settle into the pink of his pussy. He watches them rub over Stiles’ clit before delving into the warmth of him. 

Derek bites his lip. 

“Good.” He says he response, and he lets the word hang in between them for a moment. He’s sitting on his desk, rock hard, watching his brand new student finger his cunt, and the pretty little thing was glistening with slick. Derek looks into Stiles’ eyes and their burning a bright blue, and that sets him off. He huffs, stands up and with a few strides is standing between Stiles’ legs. When he pulls Stiles’ hands from himself the Omega lets out a soft whine, but then he places those sweet fingers in his own mouth and sucks, swallowing the taste of Stiles’ sweet cunt. 

“Holy shit.” Stiles lets out. Derek breathes out a laugh and kisses him. He sucks on the boys tongue and kisses his neck , biting down hard and sucking at the pale skin there. He kisses at some of the moles, licks his way to others until his mouth is wrapped around a soft nipple and Stiles is begging him for more. Derek wraps his arms around the kid and his skin is so soft, pillowy and pliant, and his scent is driving his insane. He’s hard in his pants and he can tell he’s leaking pre-cum through them. He switches to the other nipple and lets his hands trail down Stiles’ form until he’s thumbing at Stiles’ clit, rubbing circles on it, making the Omega keen into his palm. And Stiles is dripping, absolutely soaking the desk he’s sitting on with his juices, and Derek’s hand is wet but he doesn’t let up, too enveloped in the wet pleas and gasps tumbling from Stiles’ mouth. His legs are wrapped around Derek’s waist, body shivering with the pleasure and Derek wants to work this little Omega raw. Wants to make him come and come and fuck him into his desk, wants to feel that soft, ripe, wet, sweet pussy around his cock and knot. He can feel himself getting to that place, where his Alpha instincts lay waiting to come out. God, he wants to fuck this sweet piece of ass. 

So, that’s exactly what he does. 

He pulls his fingers out and picks Stiles up by the ass, eliciting a moan from the delirious Omega. Derek pushes some shit off his desk and lays the Omega out on it, body open and ready and willing. He sees Stiles watch him take off his shirt, pants and underwear until he’s only left with his cock angrily standing up, leaking pre-come at the tip. 

Stiles is about to reach out to touch it but Derek stops that, he grabs his hands and places them above his hands, and slowly, so slowly, sinks into that ripe cunt. 

And it’s fucking marvelous. 

Stiles is so wet, so slicked open and warm, and the inside of his body wraps around his cock so perfectly, tight and soft just fucking perfect and Derek moans when he’s all the way in. Stiles is already begging for more, eyes burning blue and hands busy teasing his own nipples, and he’s there, he’s so fucking there. 

He gets lost in the haze of it. He knows he’s fucking Stiles without mercy, and Stiles is taking it like a champ and begging for more, for harder and deeper and faster and holy fuck this is amazing. There’s a delicious squelch every time he pushes in, and the scent of their sex is so potent it only riles him up even more, and his cock is an angry red against the abused pink of Stiles’ cunt, pushing in and out until only the head is in, swiveling his hips as he drives back inside, poking Stiles’ spot with the tip of his dick with every thrust. The desk is shaking with the power of their sex and he’s never felt this before, never felt this intensity with anyone and he can feel his eyes flaming red as he captures Stiles’ lips in a rough kiss that’s nothing but tongue and lips and moans, Stiles surrendering his body so perfectly to Derek.

And Derek is almost there, just a few thrusts away from unloading himself into this perfect body, into this perfect boy that he just met. He sucks on Stiles’ neck while he fucks into him leaving dark hickies as his fingertips find Stiles’ clit, so close to the place where he’s pounding so hard, he finds it and rubs it unceasingly and in seconds Stiles’ is keening, body craning into his with loud gasps and heavy breaths. 

And then Stiles is coming, and the Omega rocks into it, driving his cock deeper as he rides out the waves, holding on so tightly, arms wrapped around Derek’s neck. It feels beyond amazing, Stiles’ walls rippling around him as he fucks. And Derek’s still pounding so hard that Stiles is whimpering from it, but he doesn’t want it to end here, so he ramps up his thrusts and hones in on Stiles’ clit until a second orgasms comes in on the tail end of the first, and Stiles is losing his mind, so wracked with pleasure that he can’t do anything but hold on and moan through it all. 

And Derek feels it again, the squeezing of Stiles’ body around his cock and that’s what it takes, and he knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that he’s knotting Stiles, this perfect Omega that’s made him feel a way no other has. He knew that from the beginning. So he thrusts and thrusts, and he’s taking pleasure in the wetness that’s easing the way, in the warmth that’s sliding up and down his cock so beautifully until he reaches that glass ceiling and fucking bursts right through it, and then he’s pulsing inside of Stiles’ pussy, warm strands of his come jetting from him and filling his little Omega up. He keeps shooting as his knot gets bigger and bigger until he’s thrusting shallowly into Stiles’ form, locked in and he’s still coming, probably won’t stop for a while. 

And then it’s just them and their breaths. He’s gone Alpha- he doesn’t feel like talking, just wants to wrap himself up in his Omega. So he gives a few little tugs of his knot for good measure, and Stiles whimpers from it. Derek licks at Stiles’ breasts and sucks softly on a nipple before he climbs onto the desk with the Omega and settles himself on top, careful to not rest all his weight on his Omega. He noses into Stiles’ neck and takes deep breaths, noting his scent, before he licks at the skin and goes back to sucking dark marks on the pale skin there, all the while still shooting inside of him. 

***  
Stiles has to focus on staying alive for a few minutes before he can even really register anything. They’re both sweaty, and Mr. Hale is on top of him while knotted, nuzzling, sucking and kissing at his neck. His brain is still fizzling with pleasure from the feeling of being filled, but he’s still almost positive that was the, repeat, THE best sex in the entire universe. It’s never been like that before with… anyone. Ever. Not just physically but, there was something primal about it, something that was more than just lust. 

He’s taking deep breaths and he runs his fingers through Derek’s sweat-damp hair. 

“Gone proto-Alpha on me, huh?” Stiles asks, and Derek responds with a groan. Stiles laughs- it had happened to his dad a few times. Stiles would be seated on his cock, his father’s knot pulsing inside of him, and his dad would want to do nothing but place kisses on his lips, neck and breasts, holding him close all the while. Apparently it happens when the sex is extremely intense. Which, yeah, it makes sense. 

So they lay there for a while, and Stiles enjoys the feeling of being knotted, of being stuffed full with cock and come and Alpha. He’s perfectly content to be marked up by this God of a man and run fingers through his soft hair until his eyes stray to a chalkboard and remembers that he is, in fact, in school. 

“Ugh,” He groans out. Derek lets out this growl thing that sounds like a question. “I think I’ve missed, or will miss completely, sixth period.” Derek rolls his hips and his knot tugs at him. “They don’t- they don’t penalize you for being late to class?” 

An affirmative growl. 

“Oh,” Stiles says. “Omegas must have it easy here.” Stiles closes his eyes and lies back. “How long until your knot goes down? Not that I’m complaining or anything.” 

A non-committal growl. 

“Oh, well. Guess we’ll see.” 

While he lies there Stiles talks about his old school and how different it seems to be. Then he talks about Scott and how he had seen him with Boyd, and then somehow he got onto the topic of superheroes again. He was afraid he was boring Mr. Hale, but the Alpha seemed bothered when he stopped talking. So he did what he did best. He talked. 

***

Derek’s knot goes down 15 minutes later and his proto-Alpha self recedes back until talking isn’t so much of an effort. He helps them clean up, rubbing Stiles’ body softly as he wipes him down with a towel he keeps in his desk for such emergencies. Stiles’ pussy is well fucked and tender, and Derek gives it a few kisses and cleans up the stray come that leaks out. He kisses Stiles one more time, deeply and slowly, tongues laving over each other softly, until Stiles really has to go if he wants to do anything at all productive for the day. 

“And the homework?” Stiles asks when they pull apart. 

“You can do it if you want, I’ll pass you.” Derek kisses the top of his head. 

Stiles furrows his brow. “You shouldn’t do that to Omegas, ya know. We’re serious about our education- not all of us are knot-chasing-“ 

“Well, do it if you want. I’ll pass you either way,” Derek says with a shrug and a smile. 

“That’s unfair!”

“You could do no homework for the rest of the semester and I’d still pass you.” 

“Why? Our education means just as much as an Alpha’s!” Stiles is starting to get flustered even though he knows in the eye of the education system, that’s not really true. Omegas can graduate and take courses just like Alpha’s, but their merit is always doubted since many Omegas are passed simply because they are Omegas. Their certificates have no real weight in the job market- unless you go to one of the prestigious Omega schools that don’t allow freedom of sex and all that. 

“While true- I am the teacher, so I get to choose what I want to do.” 

“Then take my stuff seriously! If I don’t turn it in I should get a failing grade.” 

“I’m not doing that, Stiles.” 

“Would you do it for other Omegas?” 

“Yes, I would, I do and I have. But not for you.” 

“I need to be treated with equality-“ 

“Fine." Derek rolls his eyes. “Do your homework. I’ll grade it fairly- but I won’t give you anything less than a B+ in this class, got it?” And Derek isn’t entirely sure he’ll keep the promise to grade it fairly, but it’s something, right?

Stiles looks at him as if he’s going to argue- but opts out in the realization that this is probably the best he’s going to get. “Fine.” 

“Now go to class.” Derek says, kissing him lightly on the mouth. “Have a good rest of the day. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes and sulkily swings his backpack on his shoulder and heads out into the hallway, headed to his next class. 

***

By the end of his first day at Beacon Hills Middle School, he’s sucked five more cocks and gotten fucked twice.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks Stiles settles in well. Derek watches as he gets more comfortable with the sexual atmosphere of the school; letting Alphas eat him out and finger him as they please. Whenever he gets the urge he slips a cock into his mouth and sucks on it until come shooting down his throat. So yes, they all get a taste of Stiles.

But it’s Derek who has the monopoly on him.

Derek keeps the sweet little thing on his knees during lectures, lips wrapped around his cock, head bobbing slowly and steadily. His tongue feels like heaven on Derek’s cock head, and he chokes so prettily when he goes a bit too far, as he’s prone to do. Even on test days Derek fucks him across the desk, keeping him quiet with his own tongue, sliding inside of the perfect warmth that he never tires of. He seeks Stiles out in the hallways and fucks him against the lockers, sucking on his nipples in the cafeteria and eating him out during his free period. Derek knots him every chance he gets, sometimes even in the middle of class, because he can’t fucking help it. He smells so good and feels so good in his hands, Stiles’ body wraps around his cock and knot so well, so much better than any other Omega.

And Stiles is smart as a whip, too. Derek does even need to give Stiles free grades- the kid’s smarter than any Alpha or Omega his age. He excels in all his classes, and he’s funny too. Whenever he’s stuck on Derek’s knot, which is more often than not, with hot come pumping into him, they talk about anything and everything. And while he talks a lot and tends to go on unintelligible tangents, but he is sharp and sincere and his heart is warm and kind. He learns that his father hadn’t fucked him until Stiles had turned 11 and came begging for his cock. Stiles tells him that he loves being used, tells the story about how once his father had brought over a few friends and Stiles was the party favor for the night. There had been a cock in every hole for hours, fucking into his mouth and ass and leaving loads of warm come all over his face, in his hair and on his skin. He was used so hard he had ached in the morning, but it had loved every second of it. He stops wanting to use Ethan and Isaac and Jackson, and he quickly realizes that this eighth grade Omega has him infatuated.

One day they’re fucking in his office as usual, Stiles is riding his dick while he lays back on his desk. Stiles is vocal as always, so they don’t notice that Chris is in the room until he’s close, eyes locked on Stiles’ bouncing breasts.

“So this is the kid that’s got you head over heels, huh?” Chris asks with a smile on his face. Stiles slows down but doesn’t stop grinding himself on Derek’s cock. “He’s pretty. I’m Chris.”

“Stiles,” the Omega says breathlessly. His eyes travel up and down Chris’ frame before he looks back into the Alpha’s eyes. “You want to fuck me too?:

Chris smiles.

It turns into Chris licking into Stiles’ asshole, sucking on the rim and fingering him with those rough, calloused fingers. Stiles asshole twitches with every lick, and he admits that his father had only fucked his ass a few times before, but Derek and Chris reassure him that it’s going to be amazing. He jerks Chris off as the older man fingers him open, playing with his nipples and squeezing his breasts. Derek’s hands are on his clit and squeezing his hip, rubbing his fingers in soft circles until Stiles is breathless and begging for something inside of him.

They push Stiles down until he’s laying flat on Derek’s body, where Chris can aim his cock into the soft pink little pucker. He rubs himself against it until a whimper leaves the Omega’s mouth, and he starts to push in. He goes slow, and it feels really good, Stiles’ walls tight and hot around his dick. Stiles is gasping with every inch, especially since Derek is thrusting shallowly into his cunt. By the time he’s bottomed out he’s already kind of close, and Stiles is trying to get more inside of him. He gives the Omega a moment to adjust before he starts pumping himself in and out of his perfect body.

Soon, Derek and Chris find a counter-rhythm that works perfectly. Derek thrusting in while Chris is pulling out, and they play Stiles’ body like a guitar. The moans are tumbling from his lips and his hips are twisting, keening back and forth, trying to choose between where Chris is pounding his hole, keeping him full of Alpha cock while Derek fucks his wet pussy, making him shiver with the pleasure. It’s almost too much to take, he feels his body trembling and shaking, and he can’t think about anything. His mind scatters with the drag of Chris’ cock in his ass, his consciousness fizzles when Derek sucks on his nipples, when he realizes that this is better than anything else he’s ever felt, their three sweaty bodies rubbing against each other. He thinks he’s going to collapse, but Chris and Derek hold them between their strong bodies as they use him. They’re both praising him, leaving kisses on his breasts and cheeks and mouth, and they’re fucking him for all he’s worth and it’s marvelous.

He comes four times, and when the two men come he can feel both of their knots forming. And he only has a moment to wonder, Can I take both of them at once?, before Derek’s knot pops fully and Chris’ follows. They both howl, shooting jizz into Stiles’ body, both of his holes tightening around them. And he’s so full, fuller than he’s ever been in his entire life, but it makes him moan instead of cry, it makes him settle against Derek’s body and bask in how good it feels to be knotted up like a good Omega.

Then they both go proto-Alpha, Derek more so. Chris seems to be content with licking at the back of his neck for a while as Derek bites everywhere he can.

***

 

 

“That little piece of shit,” Jackson whispers angrily. He’s seated at the lunch table with Ethan and Isaac, and they’re watching as Stiles gets railed by Derek over the lunch table a few down from them. Lunch time is loud, the majority of the noise created from couples fucking, dicks getting sucked and pussies getting played with. But some of it is actual conversation.

“I don’t get why you’re so angry,” Isaac says around a mouthful of turkey sandwich, his eyes flickering to where Boyd is slipping his cock into Scott’s cunt while Scott switches between sucking the two dicks that are in front of his face.

“He stole Derek!” Ethan supplements. “Little fucker came out of nowhere and stole the best knot in this entire fucking school from us. Derek was ours.”

“I bet he thinks he’s hot shit,” Jackson says, frowning. “With his big fucking tits, bouncing around like some self entitled knot-chasing whore.”

“Hey!” Isaac says angrily. “Derek was never “ours” idiots. So he fucked us, big deal?”

“Says the one who’s going to get mated pretty soon,” Ethan says with an eye-roll.

“Isaac, Derek’s knot was ours. He fucked us all the time! He hasn’t even touched me since Stiles got here.” Jackson says.

“So, what?” Isaac questions, raising a brow. “You haven’t been getting any dick?”

“I’ve been getting plenty of dick, thank you,” Jackson says, blushing slightly when he thinks of his Home Ec. Teacher, Mr. Mahealani. Danny had just yesterday kissed him on the lips and said he had baked the best short cake, and had proceeded to fuck him against the desk, knotting him for at least an hour. “That’s not the point, idiot.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Ethan supplies, looking ahead. One of the Alphas had just finished coming all over Scott’s face, and an anonymous hand, he can’t really tell who it belongs to amidst the bodies sitting at the table, is playing with Scott’s clit, rubbing it erratically.

“Exactly.”

“Principle of what thing?” Isaac asks , unbelieving.

“The thing, Isaac! For fuck’s sake,” Jackson rolls his eyes. “We need to put that little shit in his place, yeah? I’ve got a plan, are you guys in?”

“Hell yeah,” Ethan agrees with a smile.

“Definitely, not.” Isaac snorts out.

“Isaac!” Jackson hisses.

“Hey! I refuse to get in trouble with my Alpha over some petty argument. Speaking of my Alpha, I’m gonna go get some dick now before I hear any more of this idiotic plan,” Isaac says, standing up and grabbing his lunch tray. “I’ll see you guys later.”

Ethan’s nose flares with anger as they watch Isaac walk away.

“Whatever,” Jackson says, shooing the idea of Isaac away. He looks over at where the other Alpha is shooting his cum on Scott’s face, and Boyd is finishing inside the Omega. As soon as Boyd slips out Scott maneuvers himself onto the lunch table and another Alpha- Jackson thinks his name is Liam- slides himself into Scott’s cunt and starts fucking relentlessly. “We’ll be fine without him.”

***

They do it in the morning. They wait until Stiles walks into the locker room to get changed for P.E. – he’s always late because he’s too busy getting fucked by Mr. Hale- and then they pounce. Ethan’s got a bit more muscle on him, so he holds Stiles down while Jackson wraps duck tape around Stiles’ mouth and then binds his arms and ankles until he can’t escape. He laughs as Stiles wriggles around muffled screams coming through the duct tape.

“We’re gonna give you a lesson for taking what’s ours, got it, bitch?” Jackson snarls out. “You like Alphas so much? We’ll see how true that statement is after today.”

They have to take him out of the back door of the locker room- and the little fucker is stronger than he looks. He’s thrashing around enough to throw them off, but they get him back easily enough. They haul him outside and to the back of the parking lot near the lacrosse field, where Ethan has stowed his father’s borrowed car. They pop the trunk and throw the Omega in- but with a few extra pillows. They wanted to scare the kid, not kill him. Ethan hops in the driver’s seat and Jackson in the passenger’s as he pulls up the directions to Ridge Valley High- the all Alpha high school of their neighboring city, the one with the oddly high Alpha population. It’ll take them an hour or two to get there, but it’s fine if they miss a few classes. They’ll be back soon enough.

***

They get into the city and hour and a fifteen minutes later and pull up into the parking lot of the school, trying to get as near the locker room as possible. The scent is almost tangible, the heavy scent of Alphas almost overwhelming him. Jackson feels himself get wet and he wants to slide a few fingers in and take care of himself, but he reminds himself he has business to take care of. A lesson to teach. School is in session so there’s nobody near the back of the building. He has Ethan scope out where the athletes are while he checks that they have all the equipment. He has the video camera and the signal enhancer- that way they’ll be able to get the video feed from Beacon Hills. When Ethan comes back and says that the athletes aren’t out yet, he hops out as well.

When they take Stiles out he’s obviously been crying, and for a moment Jackson feels bad before he remembers that the little shit had come out of nowhere and taken what was his. He’s not damaged though, so they haul him out and struggle to get him through the back doors that they assume lead to the locker rooms. Stiles struggles a lot less this time, for which Jackson is grateful.

The scent of the locker room bombards him- it’s so strong he almost doubles over. The scent of sweat and Alpha, of horniness and need and want and he’s tempted to leave himself here for those Alphas to use instead of Stiles- the little shit probably doesn’t deserve it. But they manage to get the boy to the middle of the locker room and lay him down on a bench. Jackson struggles to find an open locker that’s at a good vantage point but eventually he does, and he puts the camera there in the back corner and leaves the door open so the feed won’t be obstructed- he counts on the idiocy of Alphas to not notice. He turns it on and a little shiver of excitements runs through him.

“One last thing,” Jackson says. He reaches into the little bag they bought with them and takes out a piece of paper that says “Please Enjoy :)” on it and tapes it to Stiles’ skin. When he’s all done they take a step back and look at their finished product.

“This is going to be awesome.” Ethan says.

“Agreed. Most definitely.”

They gather their things and on their way out, Jackson utters the words “Have fun, slut.” to Stiles before they haul ass back to the car to get out of there.

 

***

It doesn’t take as long to get back, but when they do they set up shop in the janitor’s closet with Jackson’s laptop. He opens the program to find the frequency of the video camera he set up, and for a few moments he crosses his fingers as the video loads, until finally it snaps open and he can see Stiles laying on the bench, twisting around a little bit to try and get free.

Him and Ethan hi-five and they settle down to wait until the perfect moment to broadcast the stream.  
***  
Stiles isn’t stupid. He knows what’s happening. He had seen the snide looks Jackson and Ethan would give him whenever they saw him with Derek. He had expected a few harsh words, maybe a forceful shove or two, but a kidnapping? Damn, these idiots were serious.

And now he’s somewhere, and it smells distinctly of Alpha, body odor and sweat- so obviously it’s a locker room. He knows they had thrown him in a car and then drove for a considerable time- whilst he had a mental break down over what was happening. That was before he realized they probably weren’t going to kill him, and that he was an Omega- someone somewhere would help him out.

So yeah, he’s here, and he thinks it’s another school because locker rooms don’t really exist outside of schools and gym’s, and they have no logical reason to bring him to a gym. And judging for how long he was in the car, he knows he’s far outside of his city. He takes a deep breath and tries to release his wrists again, but Ethan had tied them tightly- dumb asshole. And to think all of this is because they want Derek’s knot back? Stiles scoffs, as if they were anything more to Derek than cute little students he could sink himself into. Derek had talked to Stiles, usually while they were tied together, about himself. About his family, his friends and his life. And in return Stiles had told Derek about his mother, about her ferocity and determination, about her wit and skill and love. And when he had cried Derek had kissed the tears away and pulled him close.

And Stiles knows he was in deep- Derek is all he ever talks about to his dad anymore. While they eating dinner, while the sheriff is knotted inside his son’s body, Stiles would tell him of everything Derek said and did, and about everything he’s been through and all of his desires and aspirations. His father would look at him fondly and tell him that Derek seems like quite the charming Alpha. Stiles would blush.

Yeah, he thinks. They’ll never have him. Not like Stiles has him. He’ll be back to his Alpha soon enough though- he has a slight idea of what they brought him here for. Judging from what Jackson had said earlier about liking Alphas so much and being a slut and all that- he probably thinks it will be embarrassing to drop Stiles off in the middle of some Alpha infested place and think about how they’ll have their way with him.

But Jackson is right about one thing: he does like Alphas. He does enjoy sucking cock and getting fucked and knotted every which way, being used and taken and enjoyed. He feels himself getting wet just thinking about it, pushed on by the heavy scent of Alpha in the locker room. He’ll just do what he does best- he’ll suck every dick that’s slipped between his lips and take every cock put inside of him, and he’ll enjoy the hell out of it. And afterwards, after he’s pleased these Alphas with his abilities he’ll ask them nicely to take him back to Beacon Hills. Back to Derek.

There’s a group of voices coming near wherever he is now, loud and boisterous, curses and laughs and deep chuckles. The scent of Alpha permeates the air even more so, and he waits with baited breath as he hears a door open and a parade of footsteps fall into the room he’s in. He doesn’t have to wait long to be noticed, he hears feet coming towards him until all at once they stop.

“What the fuck?” A voice says. A moment passes. “Guys! Come here!”

The Alpha’s beckoning leads to a group of others coming closer, and Stiles waits while they inspect the situation.

“Smells like an Omega.” One voice says.

“Yeah, no shit Ricky, tell us something we don’t know.”

“He’s cute.”

“Nice ass too.”

“Why’s he here?” It’s the first Alpha again.

“Does that even matter?” A voice asked. “A naked Omega in our locker room? Why aren’t we stuffing him full right now?”

The first Alpha reads the sign that Stiles had felt Jackson attach to him out loud. He wriggles a little bit and then feels fingers run through his hair, petting softly. He tells himself to stop freaking out and leans into it, thinking about all the cock he’s going to be getting pretty soon.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing,” The Alpha says, rubbing his cheek softly, and he can’t be from around he because he’s got this sweet southern drawl that sounds like honey. “Not that many Omega’s ‘round here. So good of someone to offer us some stress relief.” He feels fingers near his mouth before the tape on his lips is pulled off slowly. He pulls in large gulps of air and licks his lips.

“You all right, sweetheart?” The Alpha asks.

After a moment Stiles nods, still unable to see but glad he has his mouth. “Yeah. I’m good.”

“Someone put you up to this?” The Alpha asks, running a sooth hand down Stiles’ back. “I don’t plan on doing anything to you that you don’t want.”

“No,” Stiles says, turning in the direction he hopes the Alpha is facing. “I want this. Please.”

The Alpha moans and then there are lips on his and a tongue in his mouth, and he goes along with it, kissing back as well as he is being kissed. The Alpha’s hands run over his ass and gives it a squeeze, coming back up along his sides to slightly press against his breasts.

“Well then,” The Alpha says as he pulls back from the kiss. “We got time before practice. Let’s give the little thing what he wants, huh?”

***

Derek is in shock by what he’s watching. He’s in his free period, and when it had first popped up on his screen he had thought it was porn or something- some typical video of a young Omega getting pounded by a team of Alpha’s, but the pause button didn’t start that video at the same place- it skipped over and wouldn’t let him rewind, which meant it was a live stream. He had watched the Alpha run his hands through what he had recognized as Stiles’ hair, run fingers over his body, squeeze his ass and kiss his mouth and he’s hard now, watching his sweet Omega get touched like that.

But he’s more worried about the fact that he doesn’t recognize the locker room that Stiles is currently in- he doesn’t recognize the voice of any of the Alpha’s, and he’s not sure if he’s the only one getting this video.

His phone buzzes. It’s a text from Chris.

**From Chris: did that video pop up on your screen**

Derek takes a breath of relief.

_To Chris: yeah. Glad 2 know I’m not the only one_

**From Chris: it’s school wide dude**

_From Chris: you are aware that’s Stiles?_

**To Chris: yes. I am very aware**

_From Chris: and thats not our locker room_

**To Chris: aware of that also**

_From Chris: we should do something about this_

**To Chris: or…**

_From Chris: Or?_

**To Chris: you could come to my room and we could watch my omega get pounded by a team of horny teenage Alpha’s together**

_From Chris: and Stiles?_

**To Chris: hell b fine. I trust this main guy**

_From Chris: derek you filthy piece of shit_

A minute and a half passes.

_From Chris: I’ll be there_

 

10 minutes later and now their pants are undone, cocks in hand, stroking as they watch the video. The main guy had let loose Stiles’ hands a few minutes ago, and now there were Alphas all over him. He had been turned over onto his back, and the main guy was playing with his breasts while Stiles sucked at his balls. There were two Alpha’s on Stiles’ chests, one working on each of his nipples. There was one in between in legs, licking at his cunt and two others were touching him all over, nibbling on his skin wherever they could reach, dipping their fingers inside him as their teammate sucked on his clit. Stiles was making the most delicious noises, body curving into that familiar arch that Derek knows so well. His sweet little Omega’s nipples are so sensitive, he must be in heaven with a warm mouth on each of them, a wet tongue laving so persistently at his pussy.

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Derek says, tugging on his balls.

“Isaac’s got my top spot,” Chris says, rubbing his thumb around the head of his dick. “But this takes a close second.”

***

“C’mon sweetheart, get up for a moment,” The main Alpha tells Stiles, pulling the head of his cock from Stiles’ mouth. “Let’s make things a little more interesting.” He pulls Stiles up until he’s standing, and Stiles whines about the loss of touch from his skin. The Alpha directs one of his teammates to lay down on the bench. After he does so- Stiles can’t tell which one, his blindfold hasn’t been removed- Stiles is maneuvered to lay back down on top of the Alpha on the bench. He feels a tongue on his cunt again and he moans, his head is pushed down until his mouth meets a cock and he gets it now- they’re in the 69 position. But then a pair of hands pulls his cheeks apart until his hole is bared to the open, and immediately a warm tongue is licking at him. He bucks at the sensation, the dual feeling of a tongue inside his pussy and another in his ass, and he starts to suck the cock in front of his face with fervor. He does so for a few moments until both his hands are lifted onto cocks on either side of him, and another is pushed into his cheek until he licks at that one too.

The scent is getting heavier, and there are moans and pants and hot breaths circulating through the room and he falls into a rhythm of sucking and licking, rubbing softly at testicles as his whole body is used. He’s insanely wet but the Alpha on his cunt doesn’t seem to care as he continues to lick in, moving his tongue to reach his clit. The one on his ass has started to press on him with fingers, letting his tongue ease the way. There are cocks rubbing against his skin that he can feel, Alphas rubbing off on him as they wait their turn to use him. Hands are playing with his tits, rubbing on his nipples and after a while he feels the familiar warmth of orgasm fill him up until a particularly skillful trick of the tongue on his ass has him shivering with a cock in his mouth, coming onto the tongue of the Alpha on his cunt.

A line of moans sound off and then there’s a cock rubbing against the skin on his back and he can feel the Alpha it belongs to jerking off until he feels drops of wet warmth fall onto his skin. He moans around the Alpha in his mouth, sucking softly at the head before moving to take another dick between his lips.

“Alright boys, time for the main event.” The lead Alpha says. “You alright with gettin’ fucked darlin’?”

Stiles gives a final suck to the cock in his mouth before removing himself. “Yeah.” His voice is heavy and he’s panting out his words.

“Both holes?”

Immediately he goes back to the day Chris and Derek had shared him. “Fuck yeah.”

“Good. Ya’ll do what ya’ll want,” He can hear the voice walking around him, “I call first dibs on his cunt.”

“I want his ass then.” Stiles thinks that’s the guy from before- Ricky.

The tongue on his hole is removed and his ass is left open and quivering, wet and shiny with saliva. The Alpha below him is pressing soft kisses into his cunt.

“Jordan, you stayin’ down there?”

“Yeah,” there’s a hot gust of breath against his pussy. “Great view of the action.”

Cocks press against his cheeks and he forgot for a moment that there are dicks that need to be sucked. He opens his mouth and one is pushed in slightly. “Just the head, babe. That’s all I want.” Stiles obliges and wraps his lips around it, hollowing out his cheeks and tonguing the slit.

***

“This was Jackson’s doing.” Chris says spontaneously. Isaac is on his lap, or his dick to be more precise, Chris’ chest to his back. He’s got his hands on Isaac’s hips and the Omega is rocking softly where he is, lips wet as he watches the screen in front of him.

“Yeah? ” Derek asks, slowly jerking his cock. His stroke is slower now, his cock wet with lube from his desk, and he’s trying to not blow his load before it all ends but he’s a little jealous of how Isaac’s cunt must feel around Chris’ dick. “We’ll have to thank him then. How do you know?”

“Isaac?” Chris asks.

“Uh- yeah, oh,” Isaac breaths out, eyelids fluttering, rocking into the spot that made him moan. “Him and Ethan- jealous of you and Stiles.” Derek looks over at the words and takes in how good Isaac looks, spread open on Chris’ lap, impaled and rocking himself on Chris’ dick. His eyes are half open and his pink lips are wet with saliva, letting out small gasps every time he sees Stiles deepthroat one of the many cocks near his face.

“Because he’s my Omega?” Derek asks. “He did this as punishment? He obviously doesn’t know Stiles very well then.”

“He is? Your Omega?” Chris asks. His hands move up from Isaac’s hips to wrap fingers around his nipples, flicking them while he cups his breasts. Isaac moans and throws his head back, rocking harder onto Chris’ dick.

“Well, no-“ Derek says, with a shrug. “But it’s a possibility.”

“Here we go.” Chris ignores him and nods towards the screen.

One of the other Alphas had maneuvered themselves so that they were above Stiles’ ass- a precarious position on the small bench but it gave him perfect access to his hole. The head Alpha stood ready behind the Omega, dick hard and flushed.

“Alright, sweetie” the Alpha says. “Here we go.”

He does give much time to respond because he bends his knees and slides in balls deep into Stiles cunt almost immediately. The guy on Stiles’ ass- Ricky- pushes in right afterwards, moaning as he slides into the tight warmth. Stiles moans at it, pushing back almost reflexively.

“Holy shit darlin’ you’re wet,” The Alpha says. “feel good?”

Stiles moans in approval.

Then, the Alpha just starts going. He grasps Stiles’ hips and starts fucking in with fervor, cock sliding in and out of Stiles’ wet pussy, the Alpha on his ass going deep with every stroke. The boy below Stiles must have the view of his life, but Derek can’t really see what he’s doing. He starts stroking in earnest now, twisting his fist as he travels up and the back down, letting his thumb rub the head of his cock with every stroke. Seeing Stiles be used like this, watching him get fucked in all his holes, dicks in his mouth and ass and cunt and on his skin, watching him suck those Alpha off, all the while loving every second of it- it’s so hot.

It sounds like Isaac is just as into it, because he can hear the soft moans of the Omega beside him, Chris whispering filthy words into his ear about lending him out to the neighborhood, asking if Isaac would like to get used like Stiles is getting used right now. Asking him if he wants to just get fucked ruthlessly, one cock after another.

***

The cock in his mouth twitches on his tongue before come is shooting into his throat. He sucks it all down and cleans the length with his tongue before it’s taken out and he can moan out loud again. The Alpha’s are going hard, fucking him in counterpoint. The tongue on his clit as he’s getting fucked is making it hard for him to concentrate. He’s pushing back, driving the cocks in him deeper, and the Alpha’s are good, their cocks filling him up and touching him in all the right places.

The smell is heavier now, his slick and their hot breaths, the scent of sex permeating the air. His asshole is clenching around the cock inside of it and he does his best to milk the cocks in his body. A hand is put to the back of his head and pushes him down until he closes his mouth around the cock below him, sucking immediately. It doesn’t take long before that one is shooting off too, pulsing deep in his mouth as he swallows it down.

At some point the thrusts behind him become erratic and irregular until warmth floods both of his holes and the Alphas moan in unison spilling their loads deep inside him. Ricky pulls out immediately, but the main Alpha gives a few thrusts in before slowly taking himself out, running a finger over his cunt.

He hears the Alpha take a few deep breaths to settle himself before he speaks.

“Alright boys, have at him.”

***

By the time the sixth cock is in Stiles’ pussy Chris and Isaac are full on fucking next to him, no holds barred. Stiles himself is a mess, dripping in come. It’s on his skin, his face, his lips and hair, on and in his ass and cunt. He’s covered with it, and he still has a cock in his mouth, sucking hard until it’s pulled out and another load is shot onto his face, where it drips down his chin and onto his neck.

Derek is still jerking- edging, now. He’s determined to not come until it’s over. His cock is hard and he’s desperate, but Stiles looks good like this. Beautiful.

 

***

What Stiles thinks is the last guy finally finishes. Another load is deposited into his ass and he doesn’t have the strength to hold it in after the cock pulls out. He feels it dribble out and down his legs. The soft pitter-pat of footsteps echoes away and he has a moment to believe that he’s alone now until two fingers swipe across his come covered cheek and push into his mouth. He sucks it off and the Alpha does it again and again until Stiles presumes he doesn’t have nearly as much jizz on his face.

“Sweetheart, that was fantastic.” It’s the main guy again. Stiles lets a small smile fall on his lips, but it’s not much. He’s tired, and very very well fucked. His bones ache, and he’s going to have bruises all over, but his cunt is sated and it feels good. His breaths are calming down.

“Thanks. My pleasure,” Stiles says, his voice hoarse and his throat raw from use.

“You want a shower? Some water? Food?”

Stiles relieve himself from his on-all-fours position and tries to sit up. It hurts to move his body, and there’s even come on his tits, splattered on his nipples. He still can’t see, the blindfold was never removed, which was weird, but not terrible. “That sounds great and all, but what I want most is to go home.”

A hand grazes his breast and travels down to his belly button. “And where would that be, darlin’?”

“Beacon Hills?”

“Beacon Hills?” The Alpha says with a chuckle. “That’s a good two hour drive away, sweetie. You mean to tell me you came all this way just to get gang-fucked by some Alphas?”

“What can I say?” Stiles asks. “I’m dedicated to my cause.”

The Alpha laughs at that and Stiles can hear the smile in his voice. “Alright then sugar. I’ll get you back home. But let’s get you cleaned up first, then I’ll tell coach I got somethin’ better to do than watch those jackasses run each other over on the field.”

Stiles’ hands are moved until he’s being pulled up against a strong body, and then his blindfold is taken off. The light is bright at first and he blinks and squints until he gets used to it, and he looks up at the Alpha that’s been with him the whole time.

He’s gorgeous. He has short red hair and bright green eyes, a smattering of freckles cover his cheeks. He’s got scruff and he’s a little over Stiles’ height.

“Name’s Jessie, sweetpea.”

“Stiles. Though we’ve already been intimately introduced.” Jessie starts walking and Stiles’ tries to help, but his body hurts and it’s a little difficult to walk. “Football?”

“Nah,” Jessie says, heading towards the showers. “Lacrosse.”

“Dude!”


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson isn’t prepared for the catastrophe that is the next day.

“He’s supposed to be the laughing stock of the entire fucking school, Ethan! Not the _savior of Beacon Hills_!” Jackson is seething. He had watched the entire fucking farce along with the whole school. He hadn’t expected that little piece of shit to go along with it- this was supposed to be a lesson! But apparently Stiles fucking Stilinski was the next big thing. Alphas were talking about how they all want to fuck him, how he had looked so good all covered in come and with cocks in every hole he had. Omegas were envious, desperate to know how he had the jaw strength to suck so many dicks for so long.

“It was pretty hot, dude.” Ethan says. They’re standing at Jackson’s locker while he gets his history textbook for his next class.

“You’re not helping.”

“He lived the dream! Being a cumdump for a bunch of hot Alphas.”

“For once in your life can you be of some fucking use and _shut. The. Hell. Up._ ” Jackson seethed out, banging his locker shut. Ethan just rolled his eyes. As they walked towards Mr. Hale’s room some Alpha tried to touch Jackson but the Omega replied with a “ _Fuck you fuckface_ ” and a prompt middle finger.

When they get to the class Ethan goes his separate way and Jackson tries to take solace in the fact that the Stilinski kid will probably be out of school for a few days to recover, and he’ll have Mr. Hale all to himself. He perks up at the thought and takes a deep breath before opening the door.

The sight he’s greeted with just makes him angrier. And slightly terrified.

He sees the students first, several of them are already in the middle of fucking, so Jackson assumes it’ll just be another one of those days. But as his eyes scan the room he finds something that makes him want to explode. Leaning against the desk is Derek and he’s got the Stilinski kid’s legs wrapped around him. Derek’s face is nuzzled into the kids neck and he’s giving him soft kisses, whispering words into his skin. Stiles is running fingers through Derek’s hair, smiling softly at the affection. Behind Stilinski is some teacher Jackson recognizes as the one that Isaac is always with, and he’s got his cock knot deep into Stiles’ ass, and from the way they’re all rocking softly together, Derek’s knotted in Stiles’ pussy too.

He’s about to scream, until his eyes fall on someone he hadn’t noticed until now. Mr. Mahealani is sitting at one of the desks, looking very upset and very expectant. And Jackson knows that look- that look Danny gives him whenever he’s been bad and he needs to be punished, but this look is so much worse. The man gets up calmly, strides over to where Jackson is standing and firmly takes his elbow and leans down to his ear to say:

“You are in very big trouble, Jackson.”

“What? But- But I- this isn’t fa-“ He’s sputtering but he doesn’t even get to finish the sentence because Danny is dragging him out of the room. When he looks back at the scene for the last time, he sees Stiles’ smirking face turned towards him, and a wink is sent his way before he’s dragged out of sight.


End file.
